Saimoe 2010: 2° gruppo 1° preliminari
Le votazioni del 2° gruppo dei primi preliminari del Saimoe 2010 si sono tenute il 10° luglio 2010. Le prime 12 classificate sono ammesse al tabellone principale. Le ragazze fino alla 40^ posizione sono ammesse al secondo turno preliminare. Risultati *'1^ 422 voti | Misaka Mikoto @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'2^ 302 voti | Fujibayashi Kyou @ Clannad: Another World, Kyou Chapter *'3^ 258 voti | Hiro @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'4^ 233 voti | Mizuno Kaede @ Nyan Koi! *'5^ 180 voti | Takanashi Kozue @ Working!! *'6^ 178 voti | Yoshida Kazumi @ Shakugan no Shana S *'7^ 164 voti | Togame @ Katanagatari *'7^ 164 voti | Mishima Akane @ Kämpfer *'9^ 154 voti | Daichi Kaoru @ Ladies versus Butlers! *'10^ 147 voti | Ayase Yue @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'11^ 137 voti | Shirafuji Kyouko @ Working!! *'12^ 127 voti | Houjouin Seika @ Princess Lover! *'13^ 123 voti | Ousawa Mimina @ Ladies versus Butlers! *'14^ 107 voti | Hibino Fumi @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'15^ 82 voti | Ikeda Kana's 3 sisters (Hina, Nasa, Kina) @ Saki *'15^ 82 voti | Karisawa Erika @ Durarara!! *'17^ 77 voti | Kuchinashi @ NEEDLESS *'18^ 76 voti | Ania Fortuna Somesheru Miku Crowzenbruhi (Nia) @ Asura Cryin' 2 *'19^ 67 voti | Amano Ichigo @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *'20^ 66 voti | Sakura @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *'20^ 66 voti | Isono Fune @ Sazae-san *'22^ 63 voti | Shinooka Chiyo @ Ookiku Furikabutte -Natsu no Taikai-hen- *'23^ 59 voti | Houjou Kuniko @ Shangri-la *'24^ 57 voti | Fujimura Taiga @ Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works *'25^ 46 voti | Olivier Milla Armstrong @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *'26^ 45 voti | Kurumi Momoka @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *'27^ 43 voti | Run (Ren Elsie Jewelria) @ To LOVE-Ru *'28^ 41 voti | Narutaki Fuuka @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'29^ 39 voti | Minamoto Shizuka @ Doraemon *'30^ 38 voti | Naba Chizuru @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'31^ 37 voti | Yell @ Akikan! OVA *'32^ 36 voti | Hiiragi Rikka @ Shugo Chara!!! Dokki Doki *'32^ 36 voti | Kakuka Houkou (Rin) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'34^ 35 voti | Chouryou Bun'en (Shia) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'34^ 35 voti | Higurashi Kagome @ InuYasha: The Final Act *'36^ 33 voti | Kawashima Haruka @ WHITE ALBUM *'37^ 32 voti | Houin Kyouko @ Kodomo no Jikan 2 Gakki *'38^ 31 voti | Oora Kanako @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'39^ 30 voti | El (Eru) @ Shugo Chara! series *'39^ 30 voti | Chiara Ferina @ Element Hunters *'''39^ 30 voti | Hachisuka Tomoe @ Sasameki Koto *42^ 29 voti | Amano Natsume @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *43^ 28 voti | Yoshikawa @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *43^ 28 voti | Nico Robin @ One Piece *45^ 26 voti | Elina @ Queen's Blade: Gyokuza wo Tsugu Mono *45^ 26 voti | Mallon @ Quiz Magic Academy 2 *47^ 24 voti | Satou Miho @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *48^ 22 voti | Belgium @ Hetalia Axis Powers *49^ 21 voti | Hinamori Ami (Amu's Sister) @ Shugo Chara!! Doki *49^ 21 voti | Iwashita Rumiko @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo *51^ 20 voti | Chi @ Chi's Sweet Home series *51^ 20 voti | Ukin Bunsoku (Sawa) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *51^ 20 voti | Shinonome Nanami @ Dance in the Vampire Bund *54^ 19 voti | Doronjo @ Yatterman *54^ 19 voti | Mikogami Haruka @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo *56^ 17 voti | Tora @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *57^ 16 voti | Ruka @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *57^ 16 voti | Rollpanna @ Soreike! Anpanman *59^ 15 voti | Hyuuga Saki (Cure Bloom/Cure Bright) @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *60^ 14 voti | Carolina @ Sazae-san *60^ 14 voti | Hanai Asuka @ Ookiku Furikabutte -Natsu no Taikai-hen- *60^ 14 voti | Chief Medic Pururu @ Keroro Gunsou *63^ 12 voti | Marina Wulfstan @ Senjou no Valkyria *63^ 12 voti | Marimo @ Kanamemo *63^ 12 voti | Aoi Aki @ Aki Sora *66^ 10 voti | Bianchi @ Kateikyoushi Hitman REBORN! *66^ 10 voti | Murasame Touko @ Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru *66^ 10 voti | Kisaki Eri @ Meitantei Conan series *66^ 10 voti | Kawakami-san @ K-ON!! *70^ 9 voti | Razette @ 07-GHOST *70^ 9 voti | Fujinomiya Mio @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *70^ 9 voti | Jougasaki Rui (Sexy Iinchou) @ Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou series *70^ 9 voti | Enomoto Miyuki (ENOZ singer) @ The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi 2009 *74^ 8 voti | Potpourri @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *75^ 7 voti | Akemi @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *75^ 7 voti | Fumu @ Kirby of the Stars Special Episode: Take it Down! The Crustacean Demon Beast Ebizou *75^ 7 voti | Ooguchi Kyouko @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *78^ 6 voti | Hikari's Togekiss @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *78^ 6 voti | Yanagimoto Sumire (Kyon's Classmate) @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi *78^ 6 voti | Madame Oreille @ Darker than Black - Ryuusei no Gemini *78^ 6 voti | Jupiter @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *78^ 6 voti | Eva-R @ Seikon no Qwaser *78^ 6 voti | Natasha (Mendereva Natalia) @ Element Hunters *78^ 6 voti | Diana @ Jewelpet *85^ 5 voti | Takatoo-sensei @ Chu-Bra!! *85^ 5 voti | Hirano Eriko (Ekko) @ Kimi ni Todoke *85^ 5 voti | Aura Shurifon @ Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari *85^ 5 voti | Roda @ Letter Bee *89^ 4 voti | Tamura Ai (Kazuma's Mother) @ Ojarumaru *89^ 4 voti | Mint @ Jewelpet *89^ 4 voti | Akamine Saiko @ 11eyes *89^ 4 voti | Nero @ Dance in the Vampire Bund *89^ 4 voti | Yuria @ Cooking Idol Ai! Mai! Main! *89^ 4 voti | Flory @ Guin Saga *95^ 3 voti | Labyrinth Girl @ Fresh Pretty Cure! *95^ 3 voti | Kimikiku @ Hakuouki *95^ 3 voti | Oota Ieko @ Nyan Koi! *95^ 3 voti | Sakura Kotake (Grandma) @ Chibi Maruko-chan *95^ 3 voti | Ameri @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *95^ 3 voti | Queen Dorian @ Soreike! Anpanman *95^ 3 voti | Poyan @ Keroro Gunsou *95^ 3 voti | Uiryuu Keiko @ Kaidan Restaurant *95^ 3 voti | Yoshinari @ Sora no Manimani *95^ 3 voti | Cindy @ Nyan Koi! *95^ 3 voti | Yura Kaede (Kyon's Classmate) @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi *106^ 2 voti | Matsumura @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo *106^ 2 voti | Carol @ Weiß Survive series *106^ 2 voti | Kuroda Rumiko @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *106^ 2 voti | Umeyashiki @ Natsu no Arashi! Akinaichuu *106^ 2 voti | Sapphy @ Jewelpet series *106^ 2 voti | Cammy White @ Super Street Fighter IV *106^ 2 voti | Souko @ Nintama Rantarou *106^ 2 voti | Makana @ Kurokami: Tora to Tsubasa *106^ 2 voti | Shiho @ Naruto Shippuuden *106^ 2 voti | Ogawa Yui @ Kurogane no Linebarrels *106^ 2 voti | Sabrina Mary @ Letter Bee *106^ 2 voti | Madame Curie @ Marie & Gali series *106^ 2 voti | Miura Kaori @ Aoi Hana *106^ 2 voti | Kuchisake-onna @ Gakkou no Kaidan *106^ 2 voti | Nico @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *106^ 2 voti | Ookawa Shige (Oshige-chan) @ Nintama Rantarou *106^ 2 voti | Atou 4 sisters (Akane, Akiko, Fumie, Yuuko) @ Higashi no Eden Movie *106^ 2 voti | Student Council President @ Kemono to Chat *124^ 1 voto | Queen Juana @ Hetalia Axis Powers *124^ 1 voto | Empress Dowager He @ Souten Kouro *124^ 1 voto | Fairy Eris @ Cobra the Animation *124^ 1 voto | Miria @ Guin Saga *124^ 1 voto | Sayuri-chan @ Nintama Rantarou *124^ 1 voto | Yuragi Masako @ Shoujo Fight *124^ 1 voto | Hori Michiko @ Inazuma Eleven *124^ 1 voto | Shito @ Kotatsu Neko *124^ 1 voto | Rena @ Kimi ni Todoke *124^ 1 voto | Kisaragi Mako @ Inazuma Eleven *124^ 1 voto | M.M @ Kateikyoushi Hitman REBORN! *124^ 1 voto | Libelle @ 07-GHOST *124^ 1 voto | Sarah @ Guin Saga *124^ 1 voto | Old lady Orin @ Nintama Rantarou *124^ 1 voto | Evadne (Demon Sword of the Black Flame) @ The Sacred Blacksmith *124^ 1 voto | Hiiragi Mieko @ Cooking Idol Ai! Mai! Main! *124^ 1 voto | Nishiki Chizuka @ Sasameki Koto *124^ 1 voto | Nattsu @ Unko-san: Tsuiteru Hito ni Shika Mienai Yousei *124^ 1 voto | Nagayama Koharu @ Chibi Maruko-chan *124^ 1 voto | Claus' sister (Claudia) @ Hyakujitsu no Bara *124^ 1 voto | Elizabeth @ Cobra the Animation *124^ 1 voto | Mother @ Kupu~!! Mamegoma! *124^ 1 voto | Eva @ One Piece: Strong World *124^ 1 voto | Byakuren @ Souten Kouro *124^ 1 voto | Momo Kappa-chan @ Hana Kappa *149^ 0 voti | Nill @ Dogs/Bullets & Carnage *149^ 0 voti | Hikaru's mother @ Metal Fight Beyblade series *149^ 0 voti | Misaki @ Himitsu Kessha Taka no Tsume Countdown *149^ 0 voti | Professor Princess @ Transformers: Animated *149^ 0 voti | Reira's mother @ Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri *149^ 0 voti | Rui's mom @ Nodame Cantabile Finale *149^ 0 voti | Bwoole @ Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari *149^ 0 voti | Magam Kiki @ Tamagotchi *149^ 0 voti | Maeda Hiromi @ Chibi Maruko-chan *149^ 0 voti | Majorite @ Tamagotchi *149^ 0 voti | Anyuta @ Cheburashka Arere? *149^ 0 voti | Kamizuki Runa @ Duel Masters: Lunatic God Saga *149^ 0 voti | Hizuru-sensei @ Mai Mai Shinko to Sennen no Mahou *149^ 0 voti | Mememama-tchi @ Tamagotchi